


Stark Ambitions

by celticheart72



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Tony Stark. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in its beginning notes.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Stark Ambitions

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “Is that my shirt?” with Tony Stark. This was just a way for me to test my ability to capture Tony's voice.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You had to rush into the meeting with Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Dr. Strange after barely having enough time to shower and pull a rumpled t-shirt and pair of leggings out of your pack. Before leaving your room you piled your hair on top of your head and clipped it into place with the first hair clip you put your hands on in the dark.

The hot shower had done little to loosen your knotted muscles and you were tired. So tired. Two weeks. For two weeks, you and Natasha had travelled all over searching for the recently discovered terrorist cell that was rumored to be looking for off world tech possibly left behind by Thanos. Even with the added benefit of your invisibility and persuasion you'd had little luck finding any information. It wasn't the report you wanted to be giving.

"We couldn't find anything. Not a trace of this new cell. Nothing that would tell us where they are or exactly what they're trying to do." You reported off before stifling a yawn and getting up to make yourself a cup of coffee.

Tony leaned back in his chair with his hands laced together over his abdomen watching you for a few seconds before leaning forward again to bring up a 3D map over the table.

"I think we can eliminate these areas here...here...and here..." He flicked entire map sections away that the team had already searched then expanded another section so it loomed over the table. "We can start a new search here."

All four of their voices blended together as they discussed plans, tech upgrades, other dimensions, off worlder help, and a myriad of other things. Your single cup of caffeine heaven was finally done, and you relished the heat seeping into your hands as you carried it back to the table.

Tony was talking about the latest upgrades to one of the Stark satellites when he paused to look at you and pointed to the mid-point of your chest. "Is that my shirt?"

Suddenly Steve, Bruce, and Dr. Strange's eyes were all on you, staring at the oversized and rumpled AC-DC t-shirt you were wearing. Which also happened to be backwards. Tony had already gone back to talking while you wished it wouldn’t be so noticeable if you went invisible.

After pulling your arms inside your shirt and turning it around you put them back through the sleeves then huffed back into your chair. Bruce smiled and you were sure the gesture was meant to help wash away your embarrassment but the blush on his cheeks didn’t help.

Finally, the meeting was done and Steve, Bruce, and Dr. Strange left the room.

You were too tired and stiff to move yet, so you just sat there.

“I don’t think that is my shirt.”

When you looked up, Tony was sitting across from you grinning while spinning a ball in his hand. You dropped your head to the table making a thumping sound in the process.

“Ow.” You were sure your face was red as a beet at what his words had implied. “It’s my shirt, Tony.”

He made a humming sound. “I liked it better when I thought it was my shirt.”

Lifting your head, you rested your chin on your balled fist. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

Tony smirked as he tossed the ball in the air. “Well, now that the rest of the Culture Club thinks we’re already a thing maybe you should wear my shirt.”

“You are so confusing.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
